


Winging It

by Rinkafic



Series: Angel 'verse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go wrong for angelic Protectors too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winging It

“Let’s go topside for New Year’s Eve,” David suggested as Evan pulled on his uniform shirt and did up the buttons. Parrish was sprawled out across the bed, gloriously naked and unapologetic for the fact that he had the day off and Evan didn’t. 

Evan tilted his head, considering the thought. “If we go up there, you know there’s a greater chance we’ll catch a key. More than likely a weird assignment, at that, everytime I’ve been up there at the holidays, I’ve gotten a wacky case.”

“Wacky might be interesting. I’m tired of these milk runs anyway. Cats in trees, Evan. The last one was a cat. In a tree.” 

“Which you handled perfectly on your own. I’m very proud of you.” Evan walked over and kissed him on the cheek and patted his forehead in a condescending manner that made David lean over and bite him playfully. 

“I thought having wings would be more fun. So far, I’m bored. CeCe doesn’t rust me to do anything on my own. But lets go up there and watch fireworks, like we did for 4th of July.”

Evan shrugged. “Okay. If you want to. But if we get work, don’t blame me.”

~*~

It should have been simple. Go up to the Sanctum, hang out on one of the balconies and watch some fireworks. But no. Nothing could ever be simple, Evan though as he held David’s limp body in his arms and beat his wings, trying to stay ahead of the pack of demonspawn chasing them.

The claws that had ripped through David’s shoulder where his wing met his back had broken off, leaving the razor sharp tips embedded in David’s body. His halo couldn’t heal that, not with the tainted claws still in the wound. He had to get David to the safety of the Sanctum to dig the things out. With his arms full of David, he couldn’t fight them. The best he could do was fly and weave an erratic and unpredictable pattern to stay away from them.

But he was tiring, the pace was punishing, he was good for short burst of speed, not long hauls like this. He clung to David, praying that he made it to safety in time. He couldn’t bear to lose David, especially not to a pack of freaky devil dogs!

An arrow suddenly whizzed past him, followed by several others. He looked up and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw CeCe and three other Protectors, Zeke, Stils and Jules, all armed with bows and coming towards them. 

CeCe’s dark curls bounced as she spun in mid air and swung her sword at one of the hounds, her wings beating furiously in the air to keep her steady. “Evan, go! We’ll take care of them!”

~*~

David sat on the railing, leaning over the edge and looking down through the clouds.

“Careful!” Evan called from the doorway. “You can’t support your weight if you fall.”

Pouting, David looked over his shoulder at his bandaged wing. “I thought we were supposed to heal fast? This is taking forever!”

“Two days!” Evan laughed, coming over to join him. “Besides, by all accounts, you should have been dissipated by that venom and moving on to the next plane. You’re lucky Jules spied our trouble and brought help.”

“Stupid devil dogs.”

Evan couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment. He sat on the wide marble balustrade and slid over close to David. “Come here, I feel an overwhelming need to hug you.” David sighed and snuggled into his embrace, letting Evan cuddle him and stroke his hair. “Too close.”

“We missed New Year’s.”

Kissing David’s temple, Evan mumbled, “Don’t care. When we get back to Atlantis, we’ll time shift and be there for the holiday.” 

“I messed up the mission.”

Evan hugged him as tightly as he could without squeezing his wounds. “Don’t care. Stils finished it for us.”

“Why aren’t you mad?” David asked, pushing away to look into Evan’s face.

Shrugging, Evan pushed David’s hair away from his face. “I can’t be mad at you, I’m too relieved you’re still here with me. But the next time I tell you to stay invisible, please do so, okay?”

“Okay, sorry. I thought the coast was clear.”

“The coast is never clear on a demon hunt. Which reminds me, CeCe said you need to read a few things and since you’re feeling well enough to be bored...”

David hugged him tighter and pressed his face to Evan’s chest. “Oh, I feel dizzy. I think we should go to our quarters and stay there for a while. I couldn’t possibly study when I feel like this.”

With a laugh, Evan wriggled out of David’s embrace, stood and held out a hand. “Let’s go, One Wing Willie. We’ll have a nap, shall we?”

“Yeah, right, a nap. Of course.” David smiled brightly and took his hand. He faked a wide yawn. “I like that idea.” 

“I figured you would.”

 

The End


End file.
